The MBRS Program at the University of Texas at El Paso is designed to increase the number of minority students who participate in biomedical research. To accomplish this goal, an atmosphere conductive to research has been established and will be expanded. The proposed program will involve 11 faculty in 10 projects in biochemistry, chemistry, genetics, parasitology, psychology, math, and immunology. Each proposed subproject is of biomedical relevance. Fifteen undergraduate and fifteen graduate student collaborators will be employed and will be involved in all aspects of their respective research projects. The University will contribute substantially to the MBRS Program by providing partial release from teaching duties for every participating faculty member at University expense. In addition, in the second year of the project, the University will contribute $100,000 for establishment of a centralized tissue culture facility that will serve faculty and students participating in MBRS. The University will also encourage the faculty to expand their research capabilities by holding regular faculty improvement workshops, research proposal construction workshops and seminar programs. Student attendance at these sponsored events will be encouraged. The University also provides "minigrants", and "faculty improvements grants", and through its "Research Enhancement Fund" provides proposal development support to encourage research. Faculty salary merit increases, promotions, and tenure decisions emphasize scholarly activity and development of grant-supported research programs.